Titanic, The Biggest ship in the world
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Okay. I killed Rose and Troy out of the story. And turned it, Jack Gabriella story. So Jack met Gabriella at her house one night, but later, found her on board the ship. When their eyes meet for the very first time.


**The Arrival, 1912.**

* * *

 **"Mum," Gabriella called. "I got a ticket, for getting on board the biggest ship in the world, and I was wondering if I was allowed to go by myself?"**

 **"Yeah," she answered. "You are."**

 **Then she ran up the stairs to pack, and called Troy.**

 **"Hi, it's Troy," his voice mail said. "Please leave your message after the tone."**

 **"Hi, Troy," she answered. "It's Gabriella. I got a ticket for me to get on board the Titanic, and I leave tomorrow morning, I'm not sure, if you've got yours yet. Please call me back, when you get this message. Okay? Bye."**

 **As she put the phone down, and got her suitcases ready, as her mother came into her bedroom.**

 **"Did you try to tell Troy?" Her mother asked, standing in the doorway.**

 **"Yes," she sighed. "And he's not answering. His home phone."**

 **"Oh," she said, walking over to help her pack. "Do you know what class your going to be in, when you get on board the ship?"**

 **"Yes," she said, getting her pictures, and packing them. "I think I got all I need for the next couple of days, until I can return home."**

 **"Yes," she said. "But I still need to know what class your going to be in?"**

 **"Second class," she answered, taking her ticket out of her pocket. "I'll be in. And why is it so important to you, mother?"**

 **"Because I need to know," she replied. "That your going to be safe, when you arrive at America, sweetie. I don't want you dying on the ship."**

 **"Why?" She asked. "Nothing bad is going to happen to me."**

 **"Because," she breathed. "I want you to write me a letter talking me that your gonna be alright without me being there for you, when you arrive to America, on Tuesday night."**

 **"Mum," she said. "They'll have life boats in case, something ever happens to me."**

 **"Okay,"**

 **Later that night, Gabriella went onto her balcony, when she heard a noise.**

 **"Troy," she called. "Is that you?"**

 **Then she heard the noise again, and asked. "Who's there?"**

 **"Jack," he answered. "Jack Dawson. And you are?"**

 **"Gabriella Montez," she introduced herself. "I'm in my senor year at East High."**

 **"Oh," he said. "Can I come up?"**

 **"Sure," she said, as he began climbing up the vines.**

 **"Thanks," he said, politely, when she helped him up, onto her terrace.**

 **"So," she said. "Are you new here?"**

 **"Yes," he answered. "And my parents know that I'm getting on board the Titanic, but I'm hoping to meet the girl of my dreams."**

 **"What girl do you speak of?" She asked.**

 **"Er," he answered. "I don't know."**

 **"Why don't you stay the stay here?" She asked. "I got to be on the ship by tomorrow."**

 **"So do I," he said. "And I can't stay here, I got to get home."**

 **"Well," she sighed. "I guess I see you on board the Titanic."**

 **With that, he had left her, and gone home, to get ready for going on the Titanic.**

 **A few hours later, Gabriella got up and dressed, and got in the, and waited on her mother getting in.**

 **"I'll see you," she said. "When you get back from America. Okay?"**

 **"Okay," she said, smiling. "And while, you were asleep, I met a boy last night."**

 **"You did?" She asked. "What's his name?**

 **"Jack Dawson," she replied. "He's really sweet. Although, he told me that he waiting to see his dream girl."**

 **'I hope he wasn't talking about me,' she thought to herself.**

 **"Okay," she sighed, as they pulled, and saw people getting on board the Titanic.**

 **"Well," Gabriella said. "I guess gotta..."**

 **When she bumped into Jack.**

 **"Hey," he smiled at her. "About last night,"**

 **"It's okay," she said, looking into his eyes. "I'm guessing that it was just a one off thing for you."**

 **"Oh," he sighed. "But I was talking about almost scaring you half to death, and I meant what I said."**

 **"I know," she said, helping her mother to get her suitcases out of the boot, and putting the onto the ground, as a crew member came over to help them.**

 **As Gabriella walked on board the ship.**

 **"Gabriella," her mother called. "I'll see you soon."**

 **"Bye, mother," she said, going to find her room.**

 **'Room 230, I'm in," she thought to herself, as she bumped into Jack again.**

 **"Hey," he said, smiling. "We seem to be bumping into each other alot."**

 **"I wonder why," she wondered, as he looked into her eyes.**

 **"Did you know you had sparkle in your eyes?" He asked her.**

 **"No," she smiled. "But you have beautiful eyes and hair. And I think we're gonna get along just well."**

 **"Yeah," he smiled back at her, as she unlocked her door, and walked in with him behind her.**

 **"So," she said, as she left her door open.**

 **"So," he said. "Have you met any cute guys yet?"**

 **"No," she sighed. "Not apart from you, Jack."**

 **"Well," he said. "I best be off."**

 **"Why?" She asked.**

 **"Cause," he answered. "I gotta look for room 226."**

 **"Oh," she said, watching him leave.**

 **'I guess I'm never gonna find the one who holds my heart,' she thought to herself, whilst unpacking her things, and when she was done, she locked her room door, and went onto the deck, and started waving at everybody, as the ship departed.**

 **"Goodbye," she shouted, down to them, when turned around to see Jack looking at her, when she went back to her room.**

 **'Why did he stare right at me?' She asked herself. Hearing a knock on her door.**

 **"What is it?" She asked.**

 **"I was wondering if you would like to explore the ship with me?" He asked.**

 **"Sure," she answered. "I would, but I'll be having something to eat in the cafeteria."**

 **"Okay," he said. "Could I join you?"**

 **"Sometime," she replied. "Maybe you join me. Why?"**

 **"Cause," he answered. "I was hoping to get to know you little bit better, and hoped to explore the ship with you, sometime, hand in hand."**

 **"Are you asking me out?" She asked.**

 **"W-well," He stuttered, and cleared his throat. "I was asking you out, and I'm still am asking your permission."**

 **"Okay," she smiled, and went with him to get something to eat.**

 **"So," he started. "How long have you been at East High for?"**

 **"Since I was 14 years old," she answered, sitting down at the table. "And also, I met Troy Bolton, who was on the baseball team, but then, he passed away."**

 **"How old was he when he died?" He asked.**

 **"15," she replied. "He was 15 years old. He died of cancer."**

 **"Did you try your very best to move on?" He asked her.**

 **"Yes," she answered. "I did. But as I started to move on. I never felt more depressed and upset that he had gone."**

 **"Do you miss him?" He asked.**

 **"Sometimes," she replied. "And his mother, didn't want to know me at all. After all, that I had been through, to get this far."**

 **"Gabriella," he said, putting his fingers on her lips. "Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault that he hurt you. It was theirs. And I will never do something like that to hurt you ever."**

 **"I know," she said, against his fingers as he removed them.**

 **"But," he said, gulping his water down. "I can take care of you. In case, anything bad happens to you."**

 **"I would do the same for you," She breathed. "Cause, I told my mother that once I was on board the ship, I would be safe sound from as long as I live under her roof and shoulders."**

 **"What did you mean by that?" He asked her.**

 **"Nothing," she replied. "She just wants me to be alright."**

 **"I bet she does," he said, as a waiter poured a glass of wine out for them.**

 **"Thank you," she said, as she ate one of her potatoes.**

 **"So how long have you dreamed of to New York City for?" He asked.**

 **"I've dreamed of going there," she replied. "Since, I was a little girl, until finally it happened to me."**

 **When they were both finished, he walked her back to her cabin, as watched as she wet in.**

 **"Thank you," she said, politely. "I had a wonderful night with you, Jack. It was beautiful."**

 **"Your welcome, loves," he said, smiling back at her. "It was the best night of my existence."**

 **"I'll see you tomorrow," she told him, as he kissed her on the lips.**

 **"You will see me tomorrow," he told her, watching her close the door.**

 **'I will love him forever,' she thought to herself, getting changed into her nightgown, and got into bed, switching her lamp off, when she heard a knock on her door and answered it.**

 **"What is it, Jack?" She asked, worried.**

 **"Can I come in?" He asked, as she let him in.**

 **"What is it, Jack?" She asked again.**

 **"Can I bring my stuff into this cabin?" He asked.**

 **"Yes," she answered. "You can. I won't mind it at all. But why?"**

 **"Cause," he replied. "I want to be near you, Gabriella. And I want to know that, you'll be in here when I wake up. Or something, okay?"**

 **"Okay," she sighed. "Where would you sleep? Sofa or the bed?"**

 **"The bed," he answered. "With you. So I can be here with you, baby."**

 **"Okay," she smiled, going into her bedroom, as Jack put his stuff away, and after he was done he joined her, and switch his lamp off, wrapping his over her stomach, as she moved backwards into him, as he watches her full asleep.**

 **When she starts having a nightmare.**

 **"Gabriella," he said, waking up as she moaned in her sleep. "Gabriella?"**

 **"Wake up," he said, shaking her awake. "Wake up."**

 **"Jack," she said, grunting. "What it is?"**

 **"You were having a nightmare," he told her. "And I heard you moan whilst you were asleep, but I'm hoping that you will be alright now, after your nightmare you've had."**

 **"Okay," she said, whispering.**

 **"Do you want to get some fresh air?" He asked. "Before you fall back to sleep again?"**

 **"I guess," she sighed. "I could use the fresh air."**

 **"I'll come with you," he said, getting up as he helped her.**

 **"Okay," she said. "But where are you taking me?"**

 **"Upstairs onto the deck," he told her, taking her hand.**

 **"Okay,"**

 **"This is where I bought my very first girlfriend," he replied. "Before, she died in her sleep."**

 **'Now he tells me,' she thought to herself.**

 **"But I thought you didn't have any before you got on board the ship?" She asked.**

 **"I forgot to mention it too you," he replied. "I should've told you, when I was in your room that night, but I guess now, was the right time to tell you, before you run away from me, and told your mother that I broke your heart, but I believe you would never do that to me."**

 **"Cause," she answered. "I trust you, Jack. You could never do anyone wrong."**

 **"Why do you think that, Gabriella?" He asked.**

 **"Because I love you," she replied. "And I will always that you would never harm or hurt anyone you love with all your heart. Cause, you most certainly, have my heart, and that's the way it's gonna be."**

 **"Oh," he just said.**

 **"Any who," she said, sighing. "Did you have any brothers or sisters?"**

 **"Yeah," he replied, making their way upstairs.**

 **"What were they like?" She asked.**

 **"They were unique," he replied. "And friendly, and I wouldn't say, they were very much like you, Gabriella."**

 **"They were?" She questioned.**

 **"Yes," he said, walking over to the railing of the ship.**

 **"Do you know how long ago it was?" She asked.**

 **"Not really," He answered, leaning on his side.**

 **"So," she said, leaning forward. "Do you know what we're having to eat in the morning?"**

 **"I'm not sure," he replied to her question.**

 **"Okay,"**

 **"Did you ever plan on marrying Troy Bolton?" He asked.**

 **"I don't know," she said, walking over to the beach chairs, and sitting down, as he sat next to her.**

 **"I get it," he sighed. "He never said to you before he died, cause of his mother, and yet, she treated you like you weren't important enough to be apart of her family, and made sure that she made your life a living hell."**

 **"Ya think?" She asked.**

 **"No," he answered. "I don't think."**

 **"Okay," she yawned, as he picked her up.**

 **"Your tired," he told her. "I'll put you back to bed."**

 **"Alrighty then," she said, as she fell asleep in his arms.**

 **"I love you," he said to her, when he had reached their cabin, and laid her down ever so gently, and kissed her fore-head.**

 **"Good night," he whispered, into her ear, and got in beside her.**

 **"Night," she said, back to him, as he pulled her into his side.**

 **Then it was dawn when Gabriella was the first to wake up, and look Dow at Jack, who was still asleep next to her.**

 **"Morning, sweetie," he said, waking up.**

 **"Morning, darling," she said, getting up, to open window.**

 **"Gabriella," he called, getting out of bed, and closing the window. "It's freezing cold."**

 **"I know," she panicked. "I thought it was hot. That's all."**

 **"Oh," he said, seeing the panic in her eyes.**

 **"What is it?" She asked, panicked.**

 **"It's alright," he said to her, pulling her into his arms. "It's alright. There's nothing to panic about."**

 **"Then why do I feel I am the only one that's trying to remain calm?" She asked, crying.**

 **"Shh," he told her. "It's gonna be alright."**

 **After a few minutes, she calmed down in his arms.**

 **"Are you alright now?" He asked her.**

 **"Yes," she breathed. "I'm fine now, but can we go and get something to eat from the cafeteria?"**

 **"Sure," he said, taking her by the hand, as she tripped up, and him, landing on top of her, then their eyes met.**

 **"Your eyes have the most unique sparkles I've ever seen before," he told her. "But also, your the most beautiful girl of time, and I want to speand the rest of my life with you, here in my arms, and my life."**

 **"Troy never said that to me before he died," she replied, speechless. "But you certainly have changed my whole world by saying that, but also, you've got beautiful eyes too. And possibly, the more uniquer person than I am."**

 **"Why do you say?" He asked.**

 **"Cause," she breathed. "I never met anyone more sweeter than you."**

 **"Oh," he just said, and helped her up, when he leaned forward, and kissed her, softly on the lips.**

 **"What would you like for breakfast?" She asked him, as they reached the cafeteria.**


End file.
